


La maledizione di zia Jess

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Omicidio, lei scrisse [3]
Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Come l'amato nipote di Jessica la ricorda dopo la sua morte.Ho preso ispirazione dalla prima puntata.[436 parole].





	La maledizione di zia Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Ritratto

La maledizione di Zia Jess  
  
Un ragazzino si pulì gli occhiali con la maglietta, li rimise e si fermò a guardare un quadro. Si leccò le labbra e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Cosa stai facendo?" domandò una voce adulta alle sue spalle. Il giovane rabbrividì e si voltò, guardando il genitore raggiungerlo.  
"Papà, il quadro rappresenta la padrona di casa?" chiese.  
Greedy socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò contro la parete, incrociando le braccia. Sorrise e annuì, sentendo una fitta al petto.  
"Sì. Zia Jess non avrebbe voluto che vivessi di ricordi. Perciò vendo la casa con tutto il suo ritratto" spiegò. Il giovane ticchettò la punta delle scarpe e deglutì.  
"Zia Jess" mormorò. Guardò la donna sorridente dipinta nel ritratto, i suoi occhi luminosi e le leggere rughe sulle sua pelle liscia.  
"Si chiamava Jessica Fletcher. Era una grande scrittrice di gialli, sai? E' lei che ci ha lasciato in eredità la sua fortuna" spiegò il padre. Il giovane accarezzò il bordo della cornice del quadro.  
"Era famosa anche per tutti i casi che ha risolto. Più volte ho rischiato di finire dentro accusato di omicidio". Proseguì la spiegazione il padre. Il figlio rabbrividì e si voltò di scatto.  
"Non ho mai visto un morto" biascicò. Il genitore annuì.  
"E' da quando sei piccolo che la catena di morti si è fermata. Vedi, molti dicevano che era colpa della zia se la gente moriva, io, invece, credevo si trovasse sempre nel posto in cui sarebbe successo a prescindere. O in cui era successo, ma doveva catturare l'assassino" spiegò. Il giovinetto si mise un boccolo castano dietro l'orecchio.  
"Macabro" borbottò. Il padre negò e si staccò dalla parete, raggiungendolo.  
"Se ti fermi alla superficie. Lei assicurava i colpevoli alla giustizia in quel modo" spiegò. Gli scompigliò i capelli, si piegò in avanti e baciò la fronte del figlio.  
"Era molto coraggiosa. Lo faceva a scapito della sua vita ed era anche molto intelligente". Aggiunse. Il giovinetto corrugò la fronte.  
"Perché succedeva?" chiese. Il padre lo strinse a sé e sospirò.  
"Io e zia non avevamo mai visto un morto, quando tutto questo cominciò. Eravamo a una festa in maschera, mi pare che io ero un Robin Hood e zia una fata. Arriva quest'uomo, un detective che avrebbe avuto la geniale idea di travestirsi da Sherlock Holmes. Prima di morire le fece una specie di maleficio, una premonizione diciamo. La sua fama sarebbe cresciuta, ma anche il numero di omicidi sulla sua via. Dopo la sua morte, le sue parole si tramutarono in realtà". Concluse. Il figlio si staccò dal genitore.  
"Ti aspetto in macchina con mamma" mormorò. Il padre annuì.  
"Io saluto questo vecchio ritratto e ti raggiungo" disse con tono roco. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e aveva le lacrime ai loro angoli.  
"Addio, zia" mugolò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso.


End file.
